Galaxy Hills Elementary School
Galaxy Hills Elementary School is the school that Fanboy, Chum Chum and their friends attend. It's located down the road away from the left of the Fanlair. It has pale green brick walls with light blue borders. The roofs are silver and a flagpole is in front. It is 4 floors long, one floor is underground. A floor can be reached by using various stairwells in the hallway. Hallway This is where the kids wander through to their classes. The walls are yellow, the celing is light blue, and the floors are cyan. The doors are brown and there are various celing lights. The lockers are light green and split in the center. There's also a dark side, where the school's oldest bathroom is located. Classrooms ".]] The classrooms are where the students learn. Each regular one has light blue walls and celings, and cyan floors. There is a blackboard and teacher's desk in the front. In the middle of the room are various desks for the students to sit. There are also bookshelves and cabnets in the rooms. Electives: *Math (in regular room) *Science *History'' (in regular room)'' *Art *Music *English (in regular room) *Literature'' (in regular room)'' *Poetry (in regular room) *Spanish (in regular room) *French'' (in regular room)'' *Gym *Woodshop *Social Studies'' (in regular room)'' Cafeteria The cafeteria is where the kids eat lunc h. It has yellow walls, a light blue celing and cyan floors. There are numerous posters of food on the walls. There is a food area where the kids can buy lunch. Behind the food bar is the kitchen where the lunch ladies work. There are various lunch tables on the floor for the kids to sit at. The tables are light blue with brown seats. At the end of the cafeteria is the stage, where assemblies, school plays, and other events take place. It has red curtains and a brown floor. It has lots of lights, a disco floor, a runway, a background screen and moniters between it when the karoke competition is in session. Lunch usually takes place after recess. In "Little Glop of Horrors", the episode takes place completely in the cafeteria. Playground The playground is where recess takes place. I t has a red slide, yellow monkey bars, a blue jungle gym, and two teatherball stands. To the left of the playground is a picnic area where the kids like to eat sometimes. It has three picnic tables similer to the cafeteria tables. Gym The gym is where the athletic parts happen. It has blue walls, a white celing, and a red floor with the school's symbol in the center. There are basketballs on rods hung from the celing. The locker rooms are in the back of the gym, boys' on the left, girls on the right. There are storage rooms on both sides of the gym. A workout room is between the locker rooms. Population Staff (known) *Hank Mufflin (teacher) *Russ Poopatine (janitor) *Lunch Lady Cram (lunch lady) *Madame LaVache (french teacher) *Pam (nurse) *Mildred (past lunch lady, retired) Students *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Yo *Nancy Pancy *Francine *Lupe *Chris Chuggy *Marsha (former) *Duke *Cheech *Michael Johnson *Cher Leader *Fankylechum Events A lot of events happen at school annually (some are real), like: *Class Picture Day *Prank Day (parody of April Fool's Day) *Pizza Day *Valentine's Day *Spring First (first day of spring) *Rock Night *Karaoke Competition *Spirit Week Category:Places Category:Schools Category:Locations